Dreams? Or not?
by Keeper of Fatestones
Summary: Roxas has been having these dreams. But they seem so real. What will he do when he finds out just how real they truly are?


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the rights to any of the following characters or their respective worlds or allies. The plot? That's all mine.**

_**Once Bitten**_

_ Roxas was a normal kid. Average family, a few siblings, great school, amazing friends...the whole package and more. Much, much more. _

"…" Roxas was sleeping soundly, tossing and turning slightly as he was plagued by strange nightmares. He glanced around a deserted town, covered in a thick rolling fog that obscured everything not within a range of two feet. _What is this place? Is it real…or a dream? _The blonde looked around, wary of the slightest shift in shadows or the vaguest sound. Instead, he could see no solid shapes, just shadows, shifting and ghost-like; he could hear little for a few minutes. Suddenly, the silence was shattered by the sound of wolves howling. Rox hurriedly searched for the source of the sound, tripping over his own feet in the process. He gave a small cry as he tumbled to the ground, scraping his hands on the…_ Brambles? But wasn't I just in a town? And now I'm…?_ He took another glance at his surroundings, only to find himself in the middle of a dark forest, a blood-red moon hanging in the sky and only serving to make the shadows from the trees that much more ominous. _Ok. I'll have time to be scared later. Right now, I need to figure out which way to go… _He did another survey of his surroundings, not noticing anything that'd help him. Except…_ What was that? I swear there was a pair of red golden eyes glowing in the bushes and watching me…_ Roxas' thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of a tree above him. He looked up just as he felt a strong set of arms wrap around him from behind. Before the petit blonde knew it, he was lying atop a strong, hot body; the place he previously occupied now buried beneath a 7-foot fir.

"Roxie, you ok?"

That voice. Roxas knew it from somewhere. The blonde teen turned his head slowly to try to get a glimpse of his savior. Unfortunately, his alarm decided to go off and awake him for school. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" he yelled, perhaps a bit too loudly. Thankfully, the only one who'd hear him was his roommate. Roommates/brothers. Roommate/brothers who were the whole reason he had an alarm. "Sora, Ven, I hate you." Roxas blearily climbed out of his Queen-sized bed, stacked high with various manga and anime plushies he just had to have. He stopped in his tracks when he realized he was gripping onto his Shadow plushie. Giving it a loving squeeze, he smiled and sighed. The Shadow was his first, and by far his favourite, gift from Sora and Ven. They each gathered enough money before their 13th birthdays, and decided to get something special for their other brothers. Being the triplets they were, they all thought of the same thing: Roxas/Sora/Ventus always wanted a stuffed animal. Their group effort resulted in Roxas' Shadow, Sora's Totodile and Ventus' Moogle. _That's enough reminiscing… I need to get Ven and Sora up or we're gonna be late for school… _Still clutching his Shadow, he walked into Sora's room and instantly regretted it. Personally, Rox preferred at least boxers to sleep in. Sora…didn't. After taking a second to facepalm, he grabbed a nearby cushion from Sora's favorite chair and tossed it at the sleeping brunette. "Sora! Wakey!"

The slumbering brunette only turned over, giving his brother a clear view of his groin, a trail of spittle leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." muttered the blond through clenched teeth. He walked over to the other's bed and nudged the sleeping boy with his foot. "Come on, Sorato! Wake up or you're fending for yourself this time!" Gorgeous blue eyes flew open, shocked.

"HUH?"

"Typical. The thought of having to cook for yourself can scare you awake." The bleary-eyed chocolate haired youth yawned

"Morning Bro. What's for breakfast?" he asked while simultaneously rubbing his eyes and scratching his messy spikes. "We having pancakes?" He asked with a childish grin. Roxas couldn't help but give a smile and ruffle his hair.

"Maybe. If we can wake Ven up." Sora's smile faltered before growing wider. Naturally, Rox knew his brother was up to something. "What are you planning? Sora, whatever it is, don't piss him off."

The male with the Cheshire grin just stayed quiet and nodded once.

"I'll leave it to you then, while I get started on breakfast." The blonde gave his brother a hug before leaving the room. _Sora… Please keep the hellraising to a minimum…_

**Huzzah for a random new story~ please r&r?**


End file.
